Aims: 1) to study the functioning of the fetal pancreas and the interrelationships between pregnancy and experimental diabetes; 2) to investigate factors and conditions influencing the differentiation and growth of the pancreas (islets and acinar cells) and its physiological responsiveness during organ culture and subsequent transplantation; 3) to investigate the feasibility of reversal of diabetes (immediate and long-term complications) with transplantation of cultured and non-cultured fetal and/or neonatal pancreas; and 4) to study the effects of organ culture on the survival and further development of human fetal pancreas. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Hegre OD, Leonard RJ, Schmitt RV, and Lazarow A: Isotransplantation of organ-cultured neonatal pancreas: Reversal of alloxan diabetes in the rat. Diabetes 25: 180-189, 1976. McEvoy RC, and Hegre OD: Foetal rat pancreas in organ culture: Effects of media supplementation with various steroid hormones on the acinar and islet components. Differentiation 6:105-111, 1976.